This invention relates generally to heat exchangers, more particularly to tubular heat exchangers, and specifically to cylindrical tubular heat exchangers enclosing a central heat source.
In the field of heat exchangers, a need has arisen for a heat exchanger that is easily serviceable to maintain high efficiency throughout the life of the unit. A major drawback of conventional heat exchangers is a lack of internal accessibility due to their rigid welded construction, preventing easy routine maintenance necessary to clean residual combustion byproducts from the internal surfaces of such heat exchangers. Additionally, conventional heat exchangers are generally located remotely from the heat source due to their enclosed configurations, which can cause a loss of heat. Additionally, conventional heat exchangers do not employ well thought out compact designs needed to optimize overall system integrity.
Only in large commercial and industrial heat exchangers and boilers are the internal surfaces somewhat more accessible, primarily due to the physical size of the components, allowing more room to get in and clean.
Most heat exchangers are mechanically formed and welded and are not conducive to internal cleaning of residual combustion byproducts, gradually reducing overall efficiency throughout the life of the unit, which is particularly disadvantageous when used in conjunction with solid and biomass type fuels which generally produce more combustion byproducts than liquid and gaseous fuels.
Conventional heat exchangers generally don't enclose the entire heat source, resulting in greater heat loss.
Conventional heat exchangers generally require more space than the present invention for an equivalent amount of heat exchange.
It is thus a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel tubular heat exchanger.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel tubular heat exchanger which is of simple construction.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel tubular heat exchanger which can be quickly and easily internally accessed to facilitate convenient cleaning of the internal surfaces of the heat exchanger.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel tubular heat exchanger which is small in size, relatively inexpensive, and extremely efficient in its operation.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel tubular heat exchanger to provide an optimum design which surrounds and can enclose a centrally located heat source.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel tubular heat exchanger which is easily expanded by the lengthening of it's tubular components to increase the available heat transfer area.